Second Year Secrets
by Lindsey Loo
Summary: Rose & Scorpius are back for their second year at Hogwarts! And they're keeping more secrets than they could possibly imagine! Please read "First Year Findings" before reading this to get a better feel for the story and characters :
1. Summertime Secrets

Chapter 1: Summertime Secrets

"Mother!" Rose Weasley cried from upstairs in her room. "Where is my broom?" She rummaged all about her room, but it was nowhere to be found. She'd looked in the downstairs closet, in her parents' room, her younger brother, Hugo's room, but no such luck.

"Have you tried the shed?" Hermione Granger-Weasley called from the living room where she'd been reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Yes! It was the first place I looked. I have to find it mum, the Weasley Summer Quidditch Tournament is in fifteen minutes!" Rose was never unprepared, and today was _not_ the best time to be unprepared. Her team (The Weasley Wolpertingers), which consisted of her cousins Teddy, Victoire, James, Dominique, and Albus, and her Uncle Bill and Uncle Harry were on a roll as they'd been all last Christmas. This summer they were neck and neck, winning seven games and losing seven games, with the other team (The Weasley Wendigos) which consisted of her cousins Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Uncle George, Aunt Ginny, and her own father, Ronald Weasley who walked through the back door from the garden, wand in hand, his own broom in his hand.

"Better get a move on, Rosie," he called from the bottom of the stairs. "Game starts soon!" But instead of his usual gruff annoyed voice at the thought of his team losing, he sounded cheerful and eager.

"You sound happy about something," said his wife. "Too happy." She stood up, putting her paper to the side table and put her hands on her hips, studying him. "What did you do?"

Rose came barreling down the stairs. She'd had a growth spurt over the summer and was almost as tall as her mother. Her wavy red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her shoulders and arms and face covered in freckles, made visible by the tank tops she'd been wearing all summer. "Dad," Rose said exasperated. "I can't find my broom. You haven't seen it, have you?"

"No," Ron said, but he wasn't convincing anyone.

"You have, haven't you?" Rose exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"I don't know," but Ron was never a good liar.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione said smacking him across the arm. "You've done something with your daughter's broom, haven't you?"

"Dad's hidden my broom! Mum, dad's hidden my broom!"

"Well maybe if she wasn't so good, I wouldn't have to hide it," Ron said with a smile and a wink. "No, Rose," he said. "I haven't hidden it. It's behind the shed."

Rose made a face, and ran out of the back door but not before hearing her mother say, "Honestly, Ronald, you're just as bad as the children."

The Quidditch game lasted hours. It took Uncle Harry forever to find the golden snitch and it seemed like The Wendigos may have won when Molly darted into the woods beyond the fields after two and a half hours. But when she flew back she had nothing and she and Uncle Harry were still on the prowl.

Rose looked around, Dominique and Albus were both tired and wanting to call it a day, Teddy, Victoire, James, and Uncle Harry however were still into the game. Victoire was scoring left and right for their team and by now they had to be leading significantly. "Too bad mum won't shout out the score to us, like at school," Rose thought. And as she was about to catch the ball from Victoire something small and golden appeared in front of her. The snitch! Rose looked around for Harry but he was on the other side of the "stadium" and not paying attention to her. And if she yelled, Molly was sure to see and hear. Keeping her cool, she caught the Quaffle and headed for her father's hoops.

But she was so focused on telling Harry where the snitch was that she half-mindedly threw it and missed the hoop by a few feet. "Come on!" Ron said. "Don't insult me by letting me win!" He flew after the ball and threw it back to Ginny, on his team.

Rose flew over to Harry who was now sitting above everyone on the field. "Uncle Harry!" Rose yelled. "I saw it! I saw it over there," and pointed. With a wink and a smile Harry darted over to the side where he circled a few moments. But Molly was too smart, once she saw where Harry was going, she immediately followed and soon they'd both seen the snitch, which raced into a frenzy around and around the Weasleys' backyard. For a few minutes, everyone on the field stopped flying and just watched as the two raced after the snitch. And just when Rose thought Harry would be the one to grab it, Molly's fingers reached it just before his and threw her arm up above her head, holding the snitch and yelling a cry of triumph.

The Weasley Wendigos all hooted and hollered and flew around the Wolpertingers in fits of laugher and yells of triumph. "Take that!" Fred yelled. He and Roxanne set off flares from their wands.

Uncle George and Ron were just as bad as the kids, racing around on their brooms and making a big fuss. The Wolpertingers sat there, looking at each other and smiling as if to say "we tried". Teddy put his arm around Rose. "It's alright, kiddo," he said. "We'll get 'em at Christmastime. Don't worry." Rose smiled, but she didn't feel like his words helped. She wanted to win now. And now she wasn't so sure she wanted to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team anymore. What if she disappointed them too?

Inside, Hermione had lunch out for everyone and the Wenidigos piled it on their plates while the Wolpertingers drudged slowly into the house. "Don't look so glum," she said. "It was only a game."

"Yeah!" George said, "A game they lost!" And Molly and Fred high fived one another.

"George," his wife Angelina said.

"Come on mum," Fred said. "You saw the way they lost."

"It was a close call, big britches," she replied. "Eat your lunch."

"Come on Wolpertingers," Hermione said. "I've got something that'll turn your frowns upside down!" And reluctantly the seven followed into the living room. Once they were all assembled, she held out a piece of paper compiled with the Quidditch score from the day.

Wendigos – 240

Wolpertingers – 260

"What?" Teddy asked. "You mean we won? Oh, those nasty Wendigos are gonna get it!" And he started for the kitchen.

"Hold it!" Hermione said before he could make it. "I think we should let them have their 'win' and keep this a little secret." Rose smiled. Her mother was always doing things like this. She was a big fan of the "win-win" situations.

"But the whole point of winning is bragging rights!" Teddy yelled, not being subtle at all.

"Oh shush," Victoire said squeezing his hand. No one else noticed except for Rose. "We can give them this one."

"Well I say we vote," Teddy said.

"Yeah," added Bill, who apparently was on Teddy's side.

"Alright," Harry said. "All those in favor of allowing the Wendigos to think they won today." Hermione, Harry, Rose, Victoire, Albus, and Dominique raised their hands. "All opposed." Teddy and Bill raised their hands. "Fine. We tell them _nothing_," Harry said looking at Bill and then at Teddy. "We've voted and the Wendigos get this win. But next time, we bury them." Harry winked at Rose who smiled slightly.

Teddy and Bill shrugged, and agreed not to tell, and the seven Wolpertingers walked back into the kitchen with slight smiles on their faces, but no one else noticed. Ron was going on and on about he was sure they were going to lose and how brilliant Molly was at the last minute. Percy standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder and a big smile on his face, his glasses reflecting.

After lunch, the families all cleaned up and travelled home one by one from the fireplace. Rose looked around her house. It was August 31st, and the last night at home. Tomorrow she would be on the train back to Hogwarts and as excited as she was about seeing friends again, this had been the best summer of her life and she would miss her family. Teddy was finished and wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts again. Instead, he was going to intern with Harry and Ron in the Auror Department of the ministry.

"I think he'll be alright," Ron said about Teddy later on in the evening. "He's a little dramatic and sometimes flighty, but if he can take orders, he'll do fine."

Hermione sat beside him on the couch, nose stuck in a book, as always, nodding her head, but not really listening. "Mmmhmm," she said.

Upstairs, on the highest floor, at the very top of the house sat Rose in her room, sitting cross-legged on her bed, dozens of letters sprawled out on her quilt. Some were from Abby, some from Maria, one or two from Biddy (she'd spent the majority of the summer with her grandparents, muggles who didn't approve of the fact she was a witch), but most of which were from Scorpius. They'd kept each other up to date with the goings-on of their summer. Scorpius had spent most of the summer at home with his mum while his dad went to work. They would spend their days inside doing nothing most of the time. He got together with Goyle, and would play pranks on Goyle's parents and visit Diagon Alley. But Scorpius had a lot of time to himself, which led him to writing many letters to Rose. Even when Rose didn't always have time to respond, Scorpius still kept the letters coming.

Rose was surprised how easy it was to keep the letters a secret. Her parents weren't particularly nosy people, and they rarely ever went into her room unless she was in there. Her brother, however, was always trying to come in when she was trying to be alone. She would scramble to get the letters back in her box and then calmly announce he could come in. Then he would stay for maybe twenty minutes, get bored and go back into this own room. To this, Rose would just roll her eyes and pull out her letters again. But now, Hugo was out with her mother getting the final things to Rose's upcoming year. Her father was downstairs talking to some other auror in the fireplace, most likely about the event that happened the past year at school. Professor Anderson hadn't written home to her parents like she'd threatened to do, so neither Rose, Albus, nor James had offered up the information that they were the ones in the astronomy tower and had gotten the best view the night that Voldemort's Dark Mark had appeared in the sky. Her father would have been asking her a million questions that she wouldn't have been able to answer. This secret was fine to keep. It was much better this way.

_Dear Scorpius, tomorrow's the day! Are you ready for it? I can't believe it's already here. Hopefully this owl can get to you in time, otherwise when you read it, it might be tomorrow and this letter will sound very silly. Maybe we can steal away to our own compartment on the train tomorrow? Let me know. _

_ Rose_

Tying the letter to her owl's leg, it sprang from her arm and out the window heading to Malfoy Manor. Rose lay back on her bed with butterflies in her stomach and her heart full. Tomorrow she'd be heading back to her beautiful castle. Tomorrow she'd be back at the place she belonged. And with those thoughts she fell fast asleep.


	2. Getting There

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I am so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was taking TWO summer classes, working, trying to pack for school, then I moved into school and immediately the homework started coming. But I'm back! I won't be posting as frequently as I did this summer, I'm sorry to say, but I will try to manage some kind of schedule so we don't go MONTHS without an update! Please keep reading, I love the reviews I've gotten. You guys are the best. Thank you so much. **

**Also, I'm sorry this chapter is shorter, but I will make up for it. Promise (: **

Chapter 2: Getting There

The trip to Platform 9¾ was eventful. Hugo was whining about having to wait one more year before starting, Ron forgot one of Rose's trunks on and had to turn the car around on the way to London. Then, they'd shown up just in the nick of time and had crossed the barrier literally minutes before the train was to take off. Rose quickly kissed her parents and Hugo goodbye and climbed aboard the train. As she travelled through the corridor, almost every compartment was empty. Rose sighed and turned to walk back down to make sure she hadn't missed some in the other train cars. But when she did, something caught her eye. On the handle of one compartment away sat one small long-stemmed rose.

Rose smiled, and took it, smelling it and then turned to handle. A skinny boy with almost white-blonde hair sat looking out the window. He was fumbling with something in his hand and looked up at her when she walked in. "Rose!" he cried and stood up to hug her. He was tall. Very tall. Much taller than the previous year, at least three inches. The year before he'd been the same height as Rose, but was now towering above her, it felt.

"You're so tall!" Rose said before even mentioning a hello.

"I know," he said. "Mum says I'll be taller than dad one day. How'd your Quidditch go?"

"Brilliantly! Our team won, of course. We had to seriously discourage my cousin and even my _uncle_ from rubbing it in my dad's face."

Scorpius laughed. "I discovered something this summer." There was a look on his face. A look that said there was something so much more to the story.

"Discovered something? When?" Rose leaned in curiously.

"In July. Mum and dad went out for the evening, I was home alone and just wandering about the house. So, I had a look in the attic. I hadn't been up there in years. But I found this." He pulled out of his pocket a small little amulet, something a woman would wear on a necklace chain. Rose assumed it was the trinket he was messing with when she'd walked in.

Rose slowly and carefully took it into her own hands. "What is it?" she asked.

"Dunno," Scorpius replied. "I looked around in the box where I found it, but it was just an old book."

"Did you read it?" Rose looked up suddenly. She would have loved to been there and read through all of those books. She found books to be the most helpful things on the planet.

With a flick of his wand, his trunk slid out from under the seat and flew open revealing a great many books inside. "Mum thought this trunk was full of all my new clothes and robes she bought me. I hid those in the attic. I really only need two sets of dress robes."

Rose stared down at his full trunk. It had many Weasley Wizard Weezes things inside, Puking Pastels, Darkness powder, among other things, but on top of all the junk lay a tattered old brown leather book. Rose reached for it, unconsciously. She pulled it up and studied the front and back. There was no writing. She went to open it, but it was blank.

"What is this?" Rose asked, looking up at Scorpius.

"Dunno, found it in the attic. I assume it's a diary of some sort," he replied. "Mum said it belonged to dad's grandfather and told me to put it back, but I stashed it in here instead."

"It's beautiful," Rose ran her hands over the binding and opened it again. Still blank. "He never wrote in it?"

"I'm sure he did," Scorpious responded. "But it's protected with a charm."

"Or a curse," Rose said.

"My family?" Scorpius pretended to be offended. Rose just smiled. "I tried saying a few things to unlock it, but I wouldn't even know where to start. It could be anything in the world."

"Books like this can be dangerous. You know…" Rose was eluding to the fact that Tom Riddle's Diary almost killed her aunt all those years ago, and it was his grandfather who almost made it occur. But it was all water under the bridge. Scorpius just shrugged.

"We can take our chances," he said.


End file.
